Climate of Shmakalaka
The Climate of Shmakalaka is diverse ranging from Tropical Forests and Semi-Tropical Forests to Meditereean Forests and Arid Slopes and Tundra of Alpine or Sub-Polar regions. Shmakalaka spans a huge area of the Eastern Pacific Ocean stretching from its most southerly point of Pohutu Island in the Shmakalakan Pacific Territory over 6,916km to its most northerly part of Candaring Island in Aleutia. States and Territories Aleutia The climate of the islands is oceanic, with moderate and fairly uniform temperatures and heavy rainfall. Fogs are almost constant. Summer weather is much cooler than Southeast Alaska (around Sitka), but the winter temperature of the islands and of the Alaska Panhandle is very nearly the same. According to the Köppen climate classification system, Aleutia has a "Subpolar Oceanic Climate" (type "Cfc" as are Reykjavík, Tórshavn, and the Auckland Islands), characterised by the coldest month averaging above 0 °C, 1–3 months averaging above 10 °C, and no significant precipitation difference between seasons. The Islands receive snowfall during the months of November to April The mean annual temperature for Garton Island, the most populated island of the group, is about 3 °C, being about −1 °C in January and about 11 °C in August. The highest and lowest temperatures recorded on the islands are 26 °C and −15 °C respectively. Costa Dourado Costa Dourado has a Sub to Tropical climate on the Windward (West) side of the island, and on the east has a wet and dry season Mediterranean climate characterised with a dry spring and summer, with a rainy season in autumn to early winter. Hamilton Hamilton the southern most state has a humid and tropical climate Ilha Grande Ilha Grande the most Northerly state and the the largest has a a semi-tropical coastal climate on the Western side of the Island (windward) and on the Eastern side it is significantly drier and more Mediterranean or arid to semi arid. The Slopes of the Relentors receive snowfall during the winter months of December to February Porto Azul Shmakalakan Pacific Territory (Puanesia) Soresta Travira Zounato Zounato's climate is a semi-arid (Köppen climate classification BSh), with about 231 mm (9.09 in) of annual precipitation, and generally mild to warm weather year-round. It has characteristics of the Mediterranean climate (Csa) found to the immediate north, with most of the annual precipitation falling in the winter, between the months of November and March During the rainy season, November through March, storms originate from fronts entering off of the Pacific Ocean. January is the wettest month of the year for the Territory and during this time a periodic event, similar to June Gloom, is observed created by marine layer. January is the coolest month, during which temperatures average 15.6 °C. Though the daytime highs are generally around 20 °C, heat waves can reach up to 33 °C. The hottest months in the city, also the dry season, are August and September, during which temperatures average 26.0 °C. Precipitation Rain Snow Temperatures Temperatures at sea level generally range from highs of 85–90 °F (29–32 °C) during the summer months to 79–83 °F (26–28 °C) during the winter months. Rarely does the temperature rise above 90 °F (32 °C) or drop below 65 °F (18 °C) at lower elevations. Temperatures are lower at higher altitudes. Wind Island wind patterns are very complex. Though the trade winds are fairly constant, their relatively uniform air flow is distorted and disrupted by mountains, hills, and valleys. Usually winds blow upslope by day and downslope by night. Natural hazards and disasters Bush fires Flooding Global Warming Hurricanes